Chomper x Ramsey FS and CYFTLT
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Another redo from the Tyrannosaur Queen. The only scene of romance following a rocky reunion. Chomper will be portraying Simba once again and Ramsey will be portraying Nala.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of The Land Before Time, The Good Dinosaur and the scene of The Lion King, only how the story goes. The Characters of the Land Before Time belongs to Universal and The Good Dinosaur and the scene from The Lion King belongs to Disney. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** Just a little redo of one the most iconic rocky yet romance scenes. But with the roles of Ramsey and Chomper. In this redo, Chomper will portray Simba and Ramsey will portray Nala.

\\_|_/

**Chomper and Ramsey: Reunion/Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

**Chomper** –** Simba**

**Ramsey** – **Nala**

**Blue** –** Timon**

**Cera** \- **Pumbaa**

It was late in the afternoon at the Great Valley and all seemed quiet within its vast forest. Blue and Cera were currently taking a walk through a section near the south pass of the valley. They had thought about asking their Tyrannosaurus Rex friend Chomper to join them, but figured that he might still be upset and that it would be best to leave him alone for right now. So for now the gray with the blue-streak Raptor and the yellow Triceratops were just walking through the prehistoric jungle. They were singing with Cera providing the beat while Blue took out the lyrics. As they walked with Blue in front of Cera, the former started to sing the 'Tyrannosaur Sleeps Tonight'…

**Cera:**_ A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

_A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

Blue jumped up and grabbed a tree limb before dropping back down to the ground a few more feet from Cera and she sang…

**Blue:**_ In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

_The purple Tyrannosaur sleeps tonight_

A blue beetle came flying through the forest and landed behind Blue. The raptor didn't even notice it as she continued to sing…

**Blue:**___In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

_The purple Tyrannosaur sleeps tonight_

Cera looked ahead of her and saw the blue beetle as it started to walk off into the forest. Now mesmerized by the bug, Cera stopped providing the beats and followed after it. When she couldn't hear the beat anymore, Blue yelled back to Cera, "I can't hear ya, girlfriend! Back me up!"

**Blue:**___A-wiiiiii_

_Iiiiii-iiiiii-iiii_

She did a small shake of her body as she finished up…

**Blue:**_ A-Pumbaa-bum-baa-weh_

It was then that she still didn't hear her friend and took a deep breath. Letting out she looked back and said, "Cera?" Becoming a little worried, Blue looked about and called out, "Cera?"

Cera continued to follow the beetle from closely behind and was slightly humming as she followed it. She gasped when it opened its wings and took off. The blue beetle landed on a fallen log. Cera gasped in delight before stalking towards the bug. But had to quickly hide behind a tree when the bug turned around when it sensed danger. She licked her lips when the bug turned back around and started to climb over the log. Cera slunk closer to the log and tried to jump over the log, but fell short. She started to climb over when the sound a snapping twig made her freeze. Cera looked back and called out, "Blue?"

But all Cera could see were a few trees, and a wide open plain of tall grass. She shrugged when she didn't see anything and grunted when she continued to climb over. She tumbled as she came onto the other side. The blue beetle walked along the log as Cera raised her head right beside it with a wide grin. But before she could try to eat the bug, it sensed danger once again and opened its wings before taking flight. That was when Cera saw something coming from the tall grass.

From the build of the creature, it looked to be a Tyrannosaur, so Cera thought it was Chomper playing a joke on her. But when she got a closer look, she noticed that this one was female, had reddish-brown skin and was missing a claw from her hands. But what really unsettled her was the growling coming from the female Tyrannosaur and look of hunger in the predator's eyes. Cera's eyes widened and she screamed at the top of her lungs. This caused the Tyrannosaur to charge at her.

Cera quickly scooted back before turning tail and running for her life. The she-Tyrannosaur stomped on the log and it shattered under her foot. Cera was running as fast as her legs would carry her, but the red Tyrannosaur wasn't too far behind as she gave a small roar. Cera ran through the darkened jungle, over rocks and around trees, but the she-Tyrannosaur was able to chase after her as they both ran. She let loose a growl as she started to gain on the Triceratops. Blue jumped up on a rock and could hear the sounds of the chase as she called out, "Cera?"

Cera ran towards a large tree and ran up the roots. However, the Tyrannosaur was able to run on the root too. Cera jumped out of the way to her left when the she-Tyrannosaur lunged to take a bite out of her, but then jumped again when she tried to pounce on her from behind. She moved out of the way when the she-Tyrannosaur tried another lunge and bashed her head against the tree root, breaking it on contact. The red Tyrannosaur shook her head before growling at the fleeing Triceratops and gave chase once again. Blue searched for her friend and shouted as she ran, "Cera! Cera!"

A frantic Cera broke through a few bushes and saw a large root that stood up in a tall arch. Thinking that she would fit, Cera made a dive for it. Blue came running up to that same tree root and shouted, "Cera!"

She was scared out of her skin when her friend tried to come through the root, only to get stuck. Cera became truly scared as she frantically pull herself through, only to make herself even more stuck. Blue looked to her and asked, "Cera, are you okay? What's going on?"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Cera shouted in Blue's face, and the wind from the Triceratops' making her stumble back a little. Blue hopped up on her friend's back and the tree root with a, "Huh?"

That's when she saw the charging she-Tyrannosaur breaking through the foliage right towards them. Blue was immediately terrified as she shouted, "Whoa!" Then jumping down to Cera's back end she started pushing while Cera tried to pull herself through. When the Triceratops wouldn't budge, Blue ranted, "Jeez, why do I always have to save your…"

Blue looked behind her, pressed up against her friend's backside and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw how close the she-Tyrannosaur had come. The red Tyrannosaur opened her jaws wide with a growl as she came closer. But while Blue thought that this was the end, a shadow passed over her and Cera. Even the female Tyrannosaur stopped in surprise as Chomper landed between them. But her surprise turned into anger when he charged at her and used his head to knock her onto his back. Chomper tried to come at her, but the red Tyrannosaur was able to keep his head back with both back feet and they glared at each other while baring their teeth. Then with a good shove of her back legs, the she-Tyrannosaur was able to push him away. Chomper was able to stop himself from falling down while the female picked herself back up.

Blue hopped back onto the root and turned back to watch the fight while Cera kept trying and failing to pull herself from the root. Chomper and the female were currently circling each other while growling. The female made the first move by lunging forward, but Chomper was able to counter with a strike to her chin with his tail. But what he didn't see coming was her tripping him up with her own tail. Chomper gritted his teeth as he crashed to the ground, but when the she- Tyrannosaur tried to come at him he was able to use both feet against her chest to knock her back. The female stumbled back and Chomper was quick to pick himself up. With a charge, Chomper was able to force her into a tree and the tree split in two as one half fell to the ground. Chomper growled as the female bit into his shoulder and pushed him back. She didn't get him to move but a few steps before he pushed back and landed a kick against her leg. The female Tyrannosaur roared in pain, but her releasing his shoulder allowed him to knock her back with a smack from his head. From the sidelines, Blue reached down and patted Cera's back as she reassured, "Don't worry, girlfriend. I'm here for you." She looked a little worried as she added, "It's all gonna be okay."

Though still scared, Cera tried to look over the root, but she couldn't given her position. Turning back to the fight as the red Tyrannosaur came at Chomper, jumped up while making the punching motions as she then shouted to Chomper, "Get her! Bite her head!"

Both Chomper and the she-Tyrannosaur had their bodies pressed up against each other while trying to push each other down. The female opened her jaws wide to take another bite, but Chomper moved out of the way only to receive a slap in the face by her tail. Blue jumped in fright when the two Tyrannosaurs ran at each other and their skulls clashed together with an epic crack. The Chomper was able to maneuver his arms to where he could land a few scratches on her muzzle. The two twisted around each other as they tried to clamp their jaws down on their opponent. Blue kept jumping up and down as she shouted, "Go for the jugular! The jugular! Give it to her!"

The female stepped on Chomper's foot, causing him to growl and lower his head. But it gave the she-Tyrannosaur an opening as she was able to scratch the top of Chomper's head. But Chomper retaliated by using his head to push her back. The two then circled each other again while lunging forward and backward at each other. Blue stopped jumping up and down, dropped down on all fours, turned to Cera and lightly nudged her horn as she said with a smug grin, "See, I told you that he'd come in handy."

Then she turned to watch the fight again. Chomper had backed up a good distance from the female Tyrannosaur and she prepared herself for whatever move he made. Chomper came running at her with a growl and used his shoulder to knock her onto her back. But when her back touched the ground, Chomper could feel her plant her back feet against his belly and kicked up. The two adult Tyrannosaurs flipped through the air with the red female coming out on top. Chomper gritted his teeth when he hit the dirt and came back up a little. But the female placed one of her back feet against his chest and slammed him back onto the ground with a loud thump. Chomper looked up to the female Tyrannosaur standing over her in surprise. The red Tyrannosaurus growled while panting from the fight. She prepared herself in case the male under her made another move. But Chomper was no longer in a battling mood as he looked her in the eye. Chomper remembered when a Tyrannosaur cub once, or twice, did a move like that and said, "Ramsey?"

This caused the female's features to soften in shock and surprise and she quickly backed off of him. Chomper rolled onto his belly before standing up as he thought that it was impossible. Ramsey sat down on the log that fell during the fight. A smile grew on his face as he stepped closer to her and asks, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Ramsey asks, feeling very confused. Chomper's smile grew as he revealed, "It's me. Chomper."

"Chomper?" She asks as she looks at him closer. Chomper nodded to confirm this. Ramsey's eyes grew wide and took a deep breath as she was filled with joy. Then both her and Chomper shouted in excitement, "Whoa!"

The two best friends rushed forward and lightly butted heads before Ramsey playfully nipped him in the side of the neck. Chomper got her back by pushing her away with his head. But the two long lost friends were soon circling each other to get a good look to see how much they had changed over time. Chomper looked to her and asked, "How did you…"

"How did you…" She tried to ask back. Blue's face and arms fell from the lack of action, plus in belief that Chomper was no longer trying to fight off the female that tried to eat his two friends. Chomper jumped up and shouted, "Wow!"

"Where did you come from?" Ramsey ask, wanting to know where he had been for so long. Chomper then said, "This is gr… It's so great to see you, Ramsey!"

Blue jumped off the root onto Cera's back and then onto the ground as she questioned, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"What are you doing here?" Chomper asks her. But the confused Ramsey as she then reverses the question, "What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?' What are you doing here?"

They continued talking while Blue had moved between them. Then she shouted at the top of her lungs, "HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"

Both Tyrannosaurs looked down to the Raptor and Chomper leaned down a little as he introduced with a smile, "Blue, this is Ramsey. She's my best friend."

Ramsey smiled to this while Blue placed her hands on her hips as she questions, "Friend?!"

"Yeah." Chomper said. Then turning to their stuck friend he shouts, "Hey, Cera come on over here!"

Said Triceratops had finally pulled herself out when Chomper had called and turned back with a, "Huh?"

"Ramsey, this is Cera." Chomper introduced as Cera came in. Then he said, "Cera, Ramsey."

Getting over her fear at making a new friend, Cera said with a bow of one leg, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you too." Ramsey said with a nod of her head. Lost in the introductions, Blue started to say, "How do you…" Then blinking as she suddenly remembered and then waving her arms back and forth she said, "Whoa, whoa!"

All three bigger dinosaurs looked to the Raptor as she made a T with her clawed hands while saying, "Time out!" Then pinching the bridge on her snout she said, "Let me get this straight."

Pointing to Ramsey she said, "You know her." Chomper and Cera looked to her before Blue points to Chomper, "She knows you." They look to him and then Blue points to Cera, "But she wants to eat her." The two Tyrannosaurs looked to the Triceratops as the Raptor then asked, "And everybody's okay with this?" Then jumping up into the air she screamed, "DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

"Relax, Blue." Chomper told her when he lowered his head. The Raptor glanced to him before his attention was stolen by Ramsey, "Wait till everyone finds out you were here all this time." He raised his head just as her smile fell as she added, "And your mother, what will she think?"

Her words brought back memories of the last time he had heard that. Then trying to ease the tensions he said, "She doesn't have to know." Then he added, "Nobody has to know."

"Well, course they do." Ramsey said as her smile returned. She knew that everyone back home will be relieved when it was revealed that he wasn't, "Everyone back home thinks you're dead."

"They do?" Chomper asks as he arches a brow. Her face fell as she nodded, "Yeah. Sharptooth told us about the stampede."

"He did?" Chomper asked as he glanced away. He wondered what all his uncle has said. He looks to her and asks, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive." Ramsey said as if anything Sharptooth had to say now would be moot. But then her face brightened as she said, "And that means…" Chomper became shocked as she said, "You're the King."

"King?" Blue asked before she blew a raspberry. Moving between them she said, "Lady," She leaned up against Chomper's foot while Ramsey lowered her head as the Raptor said, "have you got your Tyrannosaurs crossed!"

"King?" Cera asks in wonder as she stepped closer to Chomper. The purple Tyrannosaur became surprised as the Triceratops dropped to her knees and crawled over to her as she said, "Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet." Then moving close to one of Chomper's back feet she nosily kissed one of his toes.

"Stop it!" Chomper said in annoyance while moving away from her. Blue walked over to her as she said, "It's not gravel, it's grovel." Then pushing against her friend's snout she said with a slight laugh, "And don't! He's not the king." She looked up to the purple Tyrannosaur and seriously asked, "Are ya?"

"No!" Chomper quickly said. This shocked Ramsey as she says, "Chomper?"

"No, I'm not the king." Chomper says as he looks to her. He stood up, walked past them as he said, "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

Ramsey watched him as she was confused by what might have happened to him. Blue put her hands on her hips and said, "Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?"

"Hey, I'm still the same guy." Chomper reassured as he turned back to the Raptor. But Blue pumped up a fist while adding, "But with power!"

"Could you girls excuse us for a few minutes?" Ramsey politely asked as she lowered her head with a smile. Blue looked to her before walking over to Cera and said, "Hey, whatever she has to say," Cera and Ramsey's faces fell as she said while leaning against the Triceratops' snout, "she can say in front of us." She looked to the purple Tyrannosaur and said, "Right, Chomper?"

"Mm…" Chomper said as he thought about it before looking to the Raptor, "Maybe you'd both better go."

Blue's face fell as she couldn't believe what he just said. Then raising her arms she said, "It starts." But complying with her wishes, Blue turned and muttered, "You think you know a guy."

Cera groaned as she followed her friend into the Great Valley forests. When he was sure they were gone, Chomper sighed before turning to her, "Blue and Cera." He looked to Ramsey and added, "You learn to love them."

But his face fell when he noticed how sad she looked as she faced away from him. Becoming concerned for his friend he asked, "What?" He walked up to her right side and asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ramsey took a moment before quietly saying, "It's like you've come back from the dead." She looked to him and shook her head, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." She hung her head as she sounded hurt as she added, "What it truly means to me."

"Hey, it's okay." Chomper said to comfort her. Ramsey moved her head and pressed it up against his chin as she truly said, "I've really missed you, Chomper."

Though startled by her display of affection, Chomper didn't fight it as he said, "I've missed you too, Ramsey."

He moved his head to where he could nuzzle her which she was quick to return. As they rubbed their heads together, they made purr like growls while Chomper ran his tail along her back.

The two sat down while they were being watched from a small distance. Blue and Cera hadn't really left the two lovebirds alone and were watching them from under the cover of some bushes. While Cera didn't really mind the scene in front of them, Blue was the exact opposite as she snorts and said, "I tell you, Cera. This stinks."

"Don't look at me." Cera warned while throwing their cover off. Blue shook her head and said, "Not you." She gestured to the Tyrannosaurs as they got up and left the clearing, "Them!" Then portraying them with her hands, "Him. Her. Alone."

"And what is so wrong with that?" Cera questioned. Blue decided to explain it to her through song…

**Blue:**___I can see what's happening_

"Wait, what?" Cera asks, not understanding.

**Blue:**_ And they don't have a clue_

"Whose they?" Cera questions, starting to get annoyed.

**Blue:**_ They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two_

"Oh." Cera said as she finally understood. Blue then sung in a French accent…

**Blue:**_ The sweet caress of twilight_

She hopped up on Cera's back as she made it sound mystifying. The blue streaked Raptor hid behind her friend's frill before popping up…

**Blue:**_ There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

Blue then came sliding down her friend's face as she sang and became dramatic while swinging an arm out…

**Blue:**_ Disaster's in the air_

Cera looked to where Chomper and Ramsey had disappeared and wondered if her friend was right…

Elsewhere…

**Elsie:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

Chomper had led Ramsey to a different of the prehistoric jungle. They came up to a small rise and Ramsey took the lead as they climbed up to the other side. The two lovers found themselves next to a beautiful waterfall. Ramsey carefully stepped down the rocks with Chomper right behind her. When she had reached the stone path at the bottom of the falls, Ramsey turned to around to wait for Chomper as he joined her. He came up to her and it made her back up a little. The red Tyrannosaur moved over to the second waterfall and he stared at her through the falling water.

**Elsie:**_ The peace the evening brings_

Chomper moved to the opening beside the second falls, and they went around in a circle around the second falls one time. Ramsey stopped behind the third falls and turned to stare in the face of Chomper.

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Both Tyrannosaurs walked on both sides of the waterfall before walking together along the shore. The two came to a spot where Ramsey jumped onto the other side while Chomper stayed on the other side. Chomper and Ramsey leaned down and began to lap up the water. And as they lapped up the cool water, thoughts ran through their heads of what they should say to each other…

**Chomper:**_ So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

Chomper looked up from his spot over to her. The two glanced to each other before Ramsey continued to drink the water. Chomper then thought about telling her why he'd left, but thought against it for he believed…

**Chomper:**_ The truth about my past_

_Impossible, she'd turn away from me_

Ramsey stopped lapping the water and noticed that she had stopped. She could tell that he had something on his mind. She lifted her head as she wondered…

**Ramsey:**___He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

The two Tyrannosaurs looked to each other when a smile formed on Chomper's face. He moved along the rocky shore towards her. Ramsey then started to question…

**Ramsey:**_ Why won't he be the King I know he is?_

_The King I see inside_

Chomper ran right past Ramsey, confusing her as she turned her head to follow him. He ran up to a vine and grabbed it with his jaws. Then running back to Ramsey he began to pick up speed. Ramsey quickly moved out of the way to avoid being knocked into as he jumped and swung out over the water. Chomper released the vine with a wide grin and fell into the pond with a huge splash.

**Elsie and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

Ramsey was slightly drenched from the splash and then looked out into the water for any signs of him. She quickly noticed a trail of bubbles coming right at her. Looking down into the water, she was caught off guard when Chomper shot up out of the water and did his best to wrap his arms around her neck. Then he playfully pulled her into the water with a much bigger splash. A smiling Chomper came back up to the surface as Ramsey burst from the water with a gasp. He quickly swam back over to the rocky shore and pulled herself out of the water. When she was fully on land and a few feet from the water, she started breath heavy as it had been a fright for her. Chomper came out next and walked up to her with a grin. Ramsey looks to him with a playful grin before snapping her jaws at him. Ramsey quickly jumped out of the way, but it left him open to a sneak attack of Ramsey's as she used her head to push him back into the water. The red Tyrannosaur took off running as Chomper fell back in with another huge splash.

**Elsie and Chorus:**_ The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

The sun was starting to set as Ramsey raced into an open field with Chomper chasing after her. Their run through the field caused a flock of small birds to take off in fright. The soon entered the forest again just as the day had become twilight. Chomper chased Ramsey down a small hill. At the bottom of the hill, Ramsey turned around and face Chomper as her friend came right behind the red Tyrannosaur. The two made playful swipes with their hands as they moved back and forth. Chomper then took a chance and rushed at her. Ramsey was unprepared as he tackled right into her and it sent them tumbling down another hill. Chomper and Ramsey held onto each as best as they could as they rolled over and over each other. Nearing the bottom of the hill, Chomper kept a good grip on Chomper as he threw them off of the hill.

**Elsie and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

The two Tyrannosaurs landed in a pile with Chomper on top of Ramsey. He lifted his head as they both started to laugh from their fun. Ramsey stopped laughing and looked up to her friend. Gently raising her head, she was able to come in close and she licked his right cheek. Chomper's face became surprised while opening his eyes and looks down to Ramsey. She gave him a smile that she was willing to return.

**Elsie and Chorus:**_ Stealing through_

_The night's uncertainties_

Chomper got off of her to let Ramsey stand back up again. When she was on her feet she found him really close to her. The two Tyrannosaurs were lost in each other's eyes as they moved their heads towards the other's. Slightly moving their heads to where they touched, Chomper and Ramsey rubbed their necks together as a symbol of their love. When they parted, Ramsey placed her lips against his as a kiss. Chomper's eyes closed as he kissed back.

_Love is where they are_

When they broke off the kiss, Chomper and Ramsey walked off into the forest.

Elsewhere…

The thought of losing their friend made Blue cry as she sang…

**Blue:**_ And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

Cera was sad too as she sniffled. The Raptor looked to her yellow friend as the Triceratops rubbed her snout. Blue wrapped her arms around Cera's side and started to sob. Cera patted the Raptor on the back and up where Blue left off…

**Cera:**_ His carefree days_

_With us are history_

The two friends finished together by raising their arms dramatically as they sang…

**Blue and Cera:**_ In short, our pal_

_Is DOOMED_

The two friends looked to each other before bursting into tears. Their tears flew through the air in arches.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** This was just an idea that came to me. And I really did enjoy writing it. A small Easter Egg, there was a small hint about the next Lion King parody in here. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
